The invention relates to an arrangement for locating rollers with an increased rotatory resistance in a roller way, in particular strand guiding rollers in a continuous casting plant.
In continuous casting plants, the strand is guided between two oppositely arranged roller ways and cooled, after having left the continuous casting mould, i.e at least over a distance corresponding to the length of the liquid phase of the strand. The rollers of these roller ways have relatively small diameters and are arranged as closely adjacent as possible in order to effectively prevent bulging of the strand. The rollers are held, and surrounded, by a framework. Due to the compact construction of the rollers and the framework, the rollers are difficult to reach from outside.
Due to the high thermal stress of the rollers by the red-hot strand having a liquid core as well as by the cooling water, a failure of the roller bearings may occur so that individual rollers of the roller ways will get stuck or are difficult to rotate. Not only is this disadvantageous to the quality of the strand, but it also constitutes a danger to the entire plant, since the strand will drag along the stuck rollers, thus possibly leading to a rupture of the thin strand skin and, accordingly, to a strand breakthrough.